Several aspects of the present invention relate to a high-speed serial interface circuit, an electronic instrument, and the like.
In recent years, a high-speed serial transfer such as low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) has attracted attention as an interface aimed at reducing EMI noise or the like. In such a high-speed serial transfer, a transmitter circuit transmits serialized data using differential signals, and a receiver circuit differentially amplifies the differential signals to implement data transfer.
For example, JP-A-2006-276221 discloses related-art high-speed serial transfer technology. JP-A-2004-128629 discloses technology for stabilizing the output from a receiver circuit when a high-speed serial transfer cable has been removed, for example.
According to the technology disclosed in JP-A-2004-128629, signal lines other than differential signal lines (serial bus) must be provided in order to stabilize the output from the receiver circuit. This increases the number of signal lines provided between the transmitter circuit and the receiver circuit.
Moreover, these related-art technologies are silent about measures that reduce negative bias temperature instability (NBTI) (i.e., a temporal change in transistor characteristics), and a variation in characteristics due to hot carriers in a high-speed serial interface circuit.